Tú y Yo
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: —¿Habrá algo más allá de ese arco iris o de ese atardecer?  —Probablemente lo más hermoso que no veamos jamás. / Kogan one-short


**New One-short!**

 **Esto es una mezcla de un one-short "propio" de mí y una canción de Ed Sheeran llamada "Fall".**

 **Espero les guste :D**

 **POV Kendall**

Solté el aire que contenían mis pulmones y giré la cabeza de derecha a izquierda observando el amanecer. Me senté en el suelo y miré a Logan apoyándose con las manos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se relajaba y respiraba fuerte de haber cambiado tanto. Reír y él volteó a verme.

–Cuando dijiste que íbamos a escalar, no creí que lo dijeras en serio.

–Me levanté a las 4.30 de la mañana por esto, Logan.– dije. –Sabes que tardo alistándome y además... te tenía una sorpresa. Yo... tenía en mente este lugar.

Rió levemente y volvió a ver al frente. El sol empezaba a salir y hacía que su rostro brillara. Sonrió y yo solo estaba confundido en seguir mirándolo a él o ver el amanecer. Preferí lo segundo, pues, si seguía viendo a Logan, lo más probable es que no resistiera y lo agarraría de la cintura y lo besaría y abrazaría fuertemente. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero... arruinaría el momento.

Habíamos atravesado el bosque y escalado alrededor de una o dos horas hasta llegar a lo alto del borde de una roca plana en la cima de una colina. Con una perfecta vista del amanecer. Tenía el impulso de traerlo hasta aquí hace meses. Era hermoso, él, el lugar, los recuerdos... todo. Dolía también tanto, pero valía la pena todo.

Sentí como se movía a mi lado y se acercaba, sentí el roce de sus mano sobre la mía. Lo miré y alejó su mano rápidamente de mí, sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Era tan hermoso.

–Lo siento...– murmuró.

–Está bien. No actúes como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.– le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal, parecía asustado. Sonrió tímidamente y volvió a ver adelante.

–¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

–Papá y yo solíamos acampar cada primer fin de semana de cada mes. Una vez anduvimos caminamos y encontramos esto. Nos quedamos aquí y volvíamos a acampar siempre acá hasta que, ya sabes. Era hermoso el amanecer, y el atardecer era... wow.

–Y supongo que vamos a acampar aquí hoy, ¿no?– sonrió viéndome.

–Exacto.– sonreí de vuelta.

–¿Por qué yo...?

–¿Por qué tú que?– pregunté.

–¿Por qué me pediste que viniera yo? Podrías haberle dicho a James o Carlos.

–Eres mi mejor amigo, Logan. Además, casi no pasaba tiempo contigo. La escuela, tú en la biblioteca, yo trabajando en la tienda, el hockey... no quería perderte.

–No lo harías jamás. Yo te amo... ¡como un hermano, claro!– su cara se volvió completamente roja y sus ojos ligeramente más grandes. Supongo que yo igual estaba sonrojando.

–Por supuesto.– sonreí y lo abracé por los hombros. Él se tensó en un principio, y luego se relajó, respiró normal.

Éramos sólo él y yo y el amanecer frente a nosotros. La brisa soplaba. Los árboles bailaban. Las aves hacían sus cosas de costumbre. El pequeño río descendía hasta el lago a unos 5 metros abajo de nosotros. Me recosté a una roca gigante detrás de mí y Logan lo hizo sobre mí.

Llevé una mano al abdomen de Logan y suavemente sentí su mano sobre él, tímidamente acerqué la mía y él también lo hizo, haciendo que nuestras manos se entrelazaran. Se sentía increíble. No era como antes. No sentía miedo ni preocupación. Sentía... paz, tranquilidad, amor. Acerqué mi cara hacia adelante y olí su cabeza, era delicioso. Acaricié su mano con mi pulgar. No necesitamos palabras. El silencio era cómodo y el momento perfecto.

Una razón más para amar este lugar.

–¿Está era la sorpresa?

–¿Hmm?

–Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa, que por eso te habías levantado tan de mañana.

–Ah, eso...– reí suavemente. –Es sólo una parte. Te tenía que decirte algo, pero creo que es mejor que no lo haga...

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí. –Ya hablaste. Ahora, quieras o no, tienes que decirme.

–Hmm...– estaba pensando en un modo de safarme de esto.

–Kendall... ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

–Es tonto...

–Te conozco hace años.– rió. –Sé todas tus tonterías y estoy seguro de que esto no es tonto. Adelante, habla.

–Pues...– se hice una gesto con la boca y él entendió volviendo a ver hacia al frente. –Tú y yo... No tengas dudas... este amor es uno de una clase.– respiré ondo y sentí a Logan sujetar mi mano fuertemente para darme ánimo. –Tú y yo... estamos a la deriva en el borde... literalmente.– reí y él también. –¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos sólo niños y estabamos aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta?

–Sí. Eras terrible. Te chocabas con todo.– río y acarició mi mano. –Tuve que enseñarte todo el verano.

–De hecho.– sonreí al recuerdo y a las caricias de él.

Nosotros solíamos hacer esto cuando estábamos solos, era tanta nuestra confianza que, ya era normal. Hablo de, estar los dos, abrazados o acostados juntos, agarrados de las manos o hasta incluso compartir uno que otro beso en la mejilla. Me encantaban los momentos así, y gracias a todas las cosas que conlleva ser un adolescente maduro, no podíamos. Solíamos pasar noches enteras en mi casa viendo películas, hablando de cualquier cosa o simplemente, sentados muy junto al otro en el techo viendo las estrellas con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano. Pero ahora, paso la mayoría de mis días libres trabajando medio tiempo y haciendo tarea, y Logan pasa en la biblioteca leyendo o haciendo tarea o a veces ayudando a su mamá en la casa.

Hoy es un día especial.

–Recuerdas cuando...– empezó Logan y calló.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

–No. Dime. Ya hablaste.

Soltó un suspiro. –¿Recuerdas cuando... mis padres se separaron y... peleaban mucho y entonces yo me quedaba en tu casa...?

–Sí.– lo acerqué más a mi pecho y lo abracé. Sabía lo difícil que es perder a tu papá cuando eras pequeño. –Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Tenías pesadillas... ¿volvieron?

Rió suavemente. –No. No, no volvieron. Gracias a ti.– sonreí. –Cuando tenía miedo, me abrazabas y me besabas la mejilla para dormir cómodo contigo...– sonreí más, él se volvió y nos vimos a los ojos. No era un momento más como los otros, habíamos hecho esto millones de veces antes. Tal vez la costumbre se había perdido y por eso se sentía tan especial esto.

Pero ni siquiera me creía yo mismo eso.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y me incliné sólo un poco. –Aprendimos a hablar con besos en la mejilla. Un beso te tranquilizaba. Cuando tenías miedo y te protegía, cuando te lastimabas y te curaba, cuando simplemente no hablamos nada y sólo compartíamos el silencio. Me encanta estar contigo.

Sonrió y se inclinó un milímetro. –Cuando te explicaba algo de la escuela y no entendías, milagrosamente cuando te besaba lograbas entenderle.– reí, junte nuestras frente y cerré los ojos. –Cuando te raspabas por manejar como un vago en tu bici. También te besaba y volvías a subir...

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

–¿Logan?

–¿Sí?

Abrimos los ojos y sonreí como loco cuando vi su hermoso color chocolate. –Voy a enamorarme de ti.– sentí como su corazón casi salía de su pecho. Soltó un jadeo y no paraba de verme. –Y si me enamoro de ti. ¿Te gustaría enamorarte también?

Lo último que recuerdo fue un beso en los labios. El cual correspondí.


End file.
